


When The Night Comes

by jioflowers



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'll be slowly adding characters, Light-Hearted, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jioflowers/pseuds/jioflowers
Summary: One night, Sungjin met an amusing girl that left a mark in his heart.





	When The Night Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been to Seoul so all the places indicated here are fiction!

**When The Night Comes**

CHAPTER 1: The Night We Met

**HANA**

Hello, I’m Hana.

It is my first time in Korea and my first time to be abroad. I am never the adventurous type and I have never left my province in the Philippines except for a few occasions yet here I am in Seoul trying to live here alone. 

So far, living in Korea is not that bad for me. I didn’t have lodging problems since I am renting a place my friend owns and I am paying cheaper rent. Food is never a problem since I am a pretty good cook myself. Well, I am still learning their language but I am not that bad because I already studied it in the Philippines.

However, it still amuses me how I managed to get promoted and be assigned here in Korea because I was never lucky. 

Now that I think about it, maybe being assigned here is not lucky at all. 

Hmm.. well, no more backsies for me.

**SUNGJIN**

I don’t feel like coming back to the dorm just yet. The kids are playing or sleeping now anyways. We just finished our promotions and I am dying for a can of beer and we ran out of stock. 

What would be nice tonight?

Eomuk?? Soondae?? Chicken??

Nah, I am not feeling it tonight. Maybe, I’ll just grab some snacks at the convenience store near our place. 

I spent too much time choosing junk food even though I know I’ll end up buying them all. I should really try to refrain myself.

Even though I am the leader in our band, it’s really hard for me to decide even on the simplest things. 

  
  


_ Aigoo-yaaaaaaa _

It’s raining outside. Woah, thank heavens I am already inside the store and I bought the last umbrella, lucky!

_ “Wow, you never disappoint. It’s about time.”  _

She said as she patted herself at the back.

That was amusing.

I kinda felt bad because I bought the last umbrella. I was about to offer it to her but she already ran into the rain.

I should go home now.

**HANA**

My first few days in Korea was rather smooth sailing and to be honest, it quite scared me for a bit. I felt kind of relieved that it rained tonight and I didn’t have my umbrella with me. I always believe that the good days are just the calm before the storm and the longer that it is peaceful, the bigger the storm will be. 

I should wash up and get ready to rest because it is my first day of work tomorrow. 

I am half-scared, half-excited. I wish I left my bad fortune at home and tonight’s rain is just a missed weather forecast on my end. 

**SUNGJIN**

_ “Sungjin-hyung, where did you go? We ordered chicken.” _

_ “Dowoon-ah, I thought you were asleep. I actually went to the store to get snacks and beer.” _

_ “Woah, I can’t believe our team’s telepathy is that strong, hyung.” _

_ “Stop saying nonsense. Let’s eat I’m hungry. Call the others too.” _

**HANA**

I think I’m going back to my country sooner than I thought. I totally blew it.

I thought I’m going to be okay since my previous supervisor is there but then she was suddenly transferred to a different department. I’m glad for her but I am not the friendly type and I used to have a lot of misunderstandings because of my bitchy face. 

Should I just go home?

Nobody’s talking to me in the office. I even ate my lunch alone. 

I am very sorry for my team manager because she had to teach me the different procedures in our office and I am still clueless.

_ “Hana-ya, you should try making conversations to others too. I am not going to babysit you forever. I brought you here because of your potential but you really have to try to socialize too. Stay strong, okay? It’s just your first day. _ ”

Easier said than done.

Ah I’m craving for beer. I should get some fresh air too.

**SUNGJIN**

There are days when you just want to go outside and stare into space. We have schedules since this morning and my brain is starting to melt. I need a quiet time.

I have a spot at the park near our dorms. It’s pretty dark there but it’s very quiet. It’s cheesy but I sometimes just sit there and look at the stars. 

Oh?

Someone’s sitting there. 

Well, there are other benches too.

She didn’t notice me. That’s good. 

She’s humming something. I like the tune. What song is this?

Ooh? THAT’S OUR SONG????!

Does she know I am here? 

Sungjin-ah, you’re getting ahead of yourself.

**HANA**

I didn’t know there is a peaceful place like this in Seoul. It really pairs well with my beer. 

_ Hi~, Hellooo _

_ I mareul jugobatgoseo _

_ Neowa naye iyagireul shijakhae _

_ La la la la la~ _

_ La la la la la~ _

_ La la la la la~ _

I sing when I’m happy and ESPECIALLY when I am eating. It’s like a reflex.

Oh my gosh someone’s here. I hope he didn’t hear me.

Well, of course he heard me. He was just sitting there.

Should I try talking to other people? He doesn’t know me after all, what will I lose? 

“ _ Umm, what a nice place, right?” _

_ ….. _

Oh my God.

He didn’t respond. He just stared at me. 

Well, I can feel that he is staring at me. My vision’s not good. 

My heart is beating fast. I’m so embarrassed. A person doesn’t have to change just because she is in a different country! I should have just drank my beer.

_ “Ah ye-yes.” _

He answered me thank goodness. 

_ “Cheers? _ ” I raised my beer like an idiot, but he also raised his too. 

Okay, that’s enough socialization for tonight. Let’s just drink our beers in silence, okay? It does seem like he wants some alone time too so I just opened my snack and took a handful in my mouth.

FUCK THIS IS SO SPICY!!!

I choked on my chips and my whole mouth is freakin’ burning.

Somebody help me I don’t wanna die like this! I know I have bad luck but this is super low!

I knocked over my beer and spilled everything. Just great. 

I locked eyes with Mr. Stranger and I think he felt my desperation.

_ “Miss, are you okay? Here, have this. _ ”

I literally grabbed it from his hand and chugged it down. I really want to cry right now but the pinch of dignity inside me stopped me from doing so. 

World, I take it back. You should have just killed me. This is so embarrassing. He even helped me clean up my mess. 

_ “I-I am so sorry. I’ll replace your beer. The store’s just near here. Please, wait for me. Okay? I’ll get tissues too.” _

And I ran away.

**SUNGJIN**

_ “No, it’s okay! You don’t have to----” _

And she ran away.

I was about to go home then when this person started to choke on her food. She was eating this snack that I like. It’s quite spicy but the others can’t tolerate it.

I really have to go home now but she asked me to wait. 

I sat back down on my usual bench. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy this place a little bit more. I can hear the crickets chirping loudly. The soft rustling of the leaves and the faint sound of Seoul’s traffic always give me peace. I can also hear loud footsteps and heavy panting--- oh she’s back.

_ “I’m really really sorry! I took your beer, I made you clean up my mess and I asked you to wait for me. Please take this. It’s the least that I can do. _ ”

She just handed me a bag full of snacks and beers. 

“ _ I tried to look for other food but this is all I got. I’m really sorry. I also interrupted your rest, right? Really really sorry.” _

_ “No no no it’s really okay! You didn’t really have to say sorry to me. I should have offered my drink to you sooner. Are you okay now?” _

_ “Yes, thank you. I was taken aback by that snack I didn’t know it was that spicy! They should have labeled it properly, right?” _

_ “It’s indicated here that it is the spiciest kind.” _

_ “Oh, really? Well, my korean’s still not that good, I guess.” _

_ “You’re not from here? But your korean’s pretty good.” _

_ “Really? Thank you! I did practice a lot.” _

_ ….. _

_ “Would you like to eat some of the food that you bought?” _

**HANA**

To be honest, I didn’t know what I bought. I just grabbed everything that looks good. Also, I did consider not coming back because I was super embarrassed. He doesn’t know me after all, right? But I figured, my luck’s pretty bad lately and I didn’t really want to mess with my karma too so I drank my banana milk and ran back. 

_ “Wait, I’ll just grab my glasses.” _

I don’t want to be rude if I so happen to meet him someday and I did not recognize him. Actually, I just want to run the opposite direction if I will see him in the streets. I have embarrassed myself enough.

I put on my glasses and my vision adjusted for a while.

Good heavens. He is actually very handsome. He is just wearing a simple black sweater and a blue cap but he looks really really handsome.His eyes are very sparkly. It’s like when all the lights in the world turned off and all you can see are the stars.

My heart fluttered for a second before I remembered what I look like. I’m just wearing my old uni sweater and I didn’t even have any make up on. He will remember me this way for the rest of his life. Wow, Hana are you that pretty to be remembered? 

Also, he looks strangely familiar. 

**SUNGJIN**

_ “Have you tried all of these?” _

_ “Honestly, I just grabbed everything that looks pretty. I haven’t tried any of these yet.” _

_ “Would you like a Korean Snack 101? _ ”

Her eyes beamed. 

We spent the whole night literally just talking about junk food. I was surprisingly very chatty tonight. She felt like a long-time friend. 

She looks really happy while eating. I’m glad she’s just being herself - she is even humming our song again! She also stuffs her mouth like a squirrel. 

She is really… amusing.

Honestly, I wanted to finish all of these snacks before I go back to the dorm because I already told the kids that I will be cutting back on my junk food intake. 

_ “You know, you look very familiar. Maybe that’s why I’m very comfortable talking to you.” _

Oh, she doesn’t know me.

_ “My friends did say that I have a very common face.”  _ I said, while chuckling. _ _

_ “Common face?!!!!! But you’re really ha-. _ ” She suddenly slapped her mouth REALLY hard that tears came out of her eyes.

_ “Goodness, are you okay? Why did you do that?” _ I really tried not to laugh. This girl, I still can’t fathom what’s going on inside her head. Her whole face turned red and then I heard soft sniffles.

_ “A-are you crying? I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you. Ah no, I didn’t really mean to laugh. _ ”

She covered her face with her hands.

_ “Please please please forget what I just did. I’m such an idiot. This is so embarrassing. My bad luck never disappoints. _ ”

_ “But why did you do that??! Did it hurt? Are you okay?” _

_ “Yes, I’m okay now. I’m sorry about that I’m quite a wuss. Why did I do that? It freakin hurts.” _

She finally showed her face. It’s still quite red. She took a deep breath and looked at me. Her cheeks are very blushed and her eyes still have tears in them. 

And then, she smiled.

_ “Thank you for this night. Although I embarrassed myself a lot, I did have fun and I learned a lot from you. I bought these food for you but it seems like I ate most of them too, I’m really sorry. I have to go now before I do something stupid again.” _

_ “I had fun too. Really, thank you to you too. Korea should make me the ambassador for teaching you all of our culture through these snacks. Let me walk you home.” _

_ “It’s okay I live near here. Also, I love thinking a lot while walking so I just want to walk alone tonight. Thank you for offering, it’s not that I don’t want to walk with you I-I really would want to walk with you, I really just love walking a lot and it makes me feel peaceful and it’s very quiet------ I-I should stop talking now. I have to go now. Goodbye!” _

She ran away. I sat back down and watched the stars.

She’s cute. 

Wait, I forgot to ask her name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still a work in progress! I will try to post as fast as I could. Posted the chapter first so that I will not be lazy writing it. I'll incorporate other members later in the chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
